


Ближе к Астрее

by drunkenbilly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ (почти)про Менскую заставу, в котором Грантер (почти)мешает Анжольрасу думать о революции</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ближе к Астрее

**Author's Note:**

> Канон эра, кровь, все неправы, но отказываются это признавать.

Комната была почти пуста. Обычно в это время уже приходили Курфейрак и Жоли; Баорель, отвечающий за известия из кабаков предместья Сен-Антуан и обещавший быть пораньше, опаздывал.  
Анжольрас поздоровался с Леглем и Прувером, в полголоса обсуждавшими за домино достоинства сабли перед шпагой, и обернулся. Из противоположного угла на него смотрел Грантер. Было всего пять часов, но на его столе уже стояли три бутылки, все закрытые. Грантер отвел взгляд, но затем резко и неловко встал, взял одну из бутылок и направился прямо к Анжольрасу.   
Анжольрас давно привык к присутствию Грантера на встречах и редко обращал на него внимание: Грантер был бесполезен, безнравственен и безобиден. Чаще всего, приходя на собрания, Грантер пил, но и от трезвого него было мало толку: он не проявлял никакой инициативы и превращал любой разговор в не относящийся к теме обсуждения монолог – независимо от своего состояния. Какое-то время Анжольрас надеялся, что Грантер все же, под влиянием «Друзей азбуки», проникнется их идеями, Анжольрас был готов помочь ему в этом, помочь каждому человеку, но вскоре понял: Грантеру ничего не нужно.  
– ЗдорОво, Анжольрас! – громко воскликнул Грантер, подходя ближе. Сейчас он был трезв, но бутылка в его руках и еще две на столе позади свидетельствовали, что это не продлится долго. – Я как раз хотел с тобой поговорить! Ты ведь, как истинный республиканец, можешь оценить важную роль разговоров. Впрочем, итоги их чуть ли не всегда парадоксальны: кто-то непременно останется недовольным. Сколько не разговаривай – ни до чего не договоришься. Разговор не остановит друзей от драки, любовников от ссоры, а министры, если уже запланировали, не откажутся от войны. У меня туговато с примерами, когда-то я был умнее, сейчас я все позабывал за делами насущными, но голова моя по-прежнему соображает…  
Грантер мог говорить десятилетиями и все равно не сказать ничего стоящего. У Анжольраса было не так много времени, чтобы тратить его на Грантера: необходимо было договориться с оружейником с улицы Фобур-Пуасонер на условия выдачи и перевоза в надежное место четырех десятков ружей, а для этого – достать рекомендательное письмо от проверенного человека с улицы Шарон.  
– …не обращай внимания на вино в моих руках, в конце концов, я, как видишь, не люблю, как видишь, бесчинно пьянствовать: за винной чашей я всего-то пою иль безобидно беседую. Раньше я даже баловался подражаниями в таком духе, получалось не дурнее, чем у Вольтера.  
– Грантер! – не вытерпев, воскликнул Анжольрас. – Что тебе нужно?  
Анжольрас рассчитывал зайти в «Мюзен» ненадолго, чтобы встретиться с Баорелем, и вернуться от оружейника вечером; к тому времени «Друзья азбуки» будут присутствовать в полном составе, возможно, еще зайдут несколько новичков, которых приведет в их кружок неясное, но сильное чувство справедливости, томительное желание перемен, которому не хватает лишь одного разговора – крохотного толчка в нужном направлении, чтобы преобразоваться в пылкую жажду.  
Баорель опаздывал. Стоило не ждать его, а пойти на улицу Шарон, в конце концов, Баорель, скорее всего, останется на собрании до позднего вечера, и узнать от него новости как можно скорее – всего лишь прихоть, и подобное ребячество не достойно революционера.  
Тем не менее Анжольрас не двинулся с места, глядя, как Грантер, споткнувшись на середине речи из-за его оклика, но совсем его не смутившись, заковырял пробку на бутылке.   
– Ты как всегда прям и требователен в своих словах, Анжольрас, – энергично отозвался Грантер. Пробка не поддавалась, и Грантер, сгорбившись, зажал бутылку между коленей и принялся яростно дергать пробку, продолжая говорить сквозь зубы. – Ты, однако, прав. Я должен быть конкретнее…   
Его перебил возглас:  
– Друзья мои! Граждане!  
Возглас принадлежал очень довольному и очень грязному Курфейраку. Шагая, тот слегка покачивался; в руках у него был холщовый мешок.   
– Вы не поверите, какие сокровища можно найти на Тронной заставе! Я невинно прогуливался с дамой – хотя, впрочем, это не имеет значения, важно лишь то, что революция близка и вот доказательства! – с этими словами он подошел к ближайшему столу и с грохотом швырнул на него мешок.   
– Неужели ты нашел на дороге валяющиеся без присмотра новенькие пистолеты? – выкрикнул Легль.   
– Почти, – улыбаясь, ответил Курфейрак.  
Анжольрас подошел к нему и распахнул мешок. Внутри лежали три формы для отливки пуль и деревянная колодка для патронов. Несколько мгновений Анжольрас смотрел на это, бессмысленно растрачивая драгоценные секунды, затем быстро закрыл мешок, подошел к окну и выглянул наружу. Внизу на улице стремительно катившийся фиакр чуть не наехал на группу рабочих, те успели разбежаться в разные стороны и закричали извозчику, один из них кинул вслед повозке булыжник. Полицейских не было.   
– За тобой кто-нибудь шел? – Анжольрас повернулся к Курфейраку. Тот покачал головой. – Точно?   
Несмотря на повсеместное возбуждение и практически открытые разговоры о скором восстании, бывали случаи, когда полиция арестовывала неосмотрительных. Волнения в Бельфоре напугали власть, и она пыталась действовать; то были неубедительные, вялые попытки сопротивления неизбежному: немногочисленные аресты не были способны остановить революции, – но все же они были.   
Еще не пришло время рисковать.   
– Точно, – настойчиво повторил Курфейрак. – Мешок нашли дети в проеме между домами. Рядом никого не было, стены там глухие. В мешке еще был маленький котел, для того, чтобы плавить металл, но я его выкинул.   
– Это надо спрятать, – сказал Анжольрас. – В надежное место.   
– В то же самое надежное место, куда поедет твой оружейник? – спросил Курфейрак.   
– Нет, это неразумно. Надо найти другое. Срочно.  
Принести к себе в квартиру подозрительный мешок Анжольрас не мог: хозяйка, на словах сочувствующая революции, до умопомешательства опасалась жандармов. Почти у всех, кому он доверял, была похожая ситуация.   
– Передадим Кугурде, – предложил Прувер.   
Он замялся, желая сказать что-то еще, но в комнате, разбив возникшую тишину, раздался громкий голос Грантера:  
– Ценили ли тебя твои наставники, а, Боссюэ? Да, черт возьми, поговорим об этом! Меня вот не ценили. Гро считал меня разгильдяем; на его вкус я срисовывал кусты недостаточно апофеозно. Это сразу убедило его, что во мне отсутствует всякая любовь к искусству и то, что он называл чувствованием предметов – подобного бреда я в жизни не слышал. А ведь я иногда заглядывал на лекции к Кузену, еще до того, как он стал пэром.   
– Грантер! – окликнул его Курфейрак. – Замолкни!   
Анжольрас, обведя глазами комнату, взял мешок со стола и спрятал под сиденьем самого старого широкого из кресел. Со стороны они казались настоящей рухлядью; словно специально сваленные в самый мало освещенный угол подальше от центра комнаты, они теснились рядом с камином, вплотную к друг другу так, чтобы занимать как можно меньше пространства, но на встречах никогда не пустовали – вопреки неприглядному внешнему виду на них любили сидеть. Ни одно из кресел никогда не пытались передвинуть из-за опасения, что оно развалится в процессе, и каждое можно было разобрать по частям, не прикладывая особых усилий.   
Настал день, когда и это пригодилось.  
– Один из нас должен взять находку Курфейрака к себе, – Анжольрас оборвал себя, услышав тяжелый топот. Кто-то поднимался по лестнице.  
Анжольрас отошел от кресел и скрестил руки на груди. Курфейрак рванулся к окну, но едва успел добежать и выглянуть на улицу, как хлопнула дверь. Зашел Жоли. Анжольрас встретился с ним взглядом, и Жоли недоуменно замер.   
– Что такое? – насторожился он. – Почему вы все такие испуганные?   
– Ты не оправдал наших ожиданий, – ответил Легль.   
– Мы ждали Цербера в бикорне, а пришли лишь ты и твоя трость, Жолллли, – подхватил Прувер.   
Почти одновременно с его словами дверь открылась снова, и за ней показался Комбефер.   
– Анжольрас, – удивленно произнес тот. – Я думал, ты уже на пути к Шарон. Почему ты здесь?   
– Я ждал Баореля, – пояснил он. – Но теперь я ухожу. Когда Баорель придет, Комбефер, расспроси его про Сен-Антуанское предместье, он обещал принести новости. И еще… – Анжольрас кратко рассказал о мешке с формами для отливки пуль.   
– Необходимо, чтобы эти предметы как можно быстрее были спрятаны, – подчеркнул он, подводя итоги. – И не здесь, где их легко найти, а у кого-нибудь под полом в спальне.   
– Под полом моей спальни можно спрятать хоть сотню таких мешков, – сообщил Грантер. – Вы все можете прийти и лично убедиться в моей честности. Целыми днями ветер гуляет между щелей в досках.  
– Мы же собираемся их использовать? – спросил Комбефер, не обращая внимание на Грантера.   
– Еще как, – пообещал Курферайк. Выглядел он непомерно самодовольным, но Анжольрас не стал его одергивать. Курферайк, несмотря на проскальзывающее временами легкомыслие, был предан делу, и, хотя сегодняшняя его импульсивность вполне могла обернуться для них всех неприятностями, с тем же успехом она могла решить исход боя и спасти чью-то жизнь.   
– Да, – ответил Анжольрас. – Собираемся. Тщательная подготовка в любом случае сыграет нам на руку. Для этого мы используем все возможные способы. Теперь мне пора.   
– Анжольрас!   
Он обернулся на оклик; Грантер смотрел на него со странным выражением на лице – хмуро и одновременно виновато. Анжольрас вдруг вспомнил, что Грантер до того, как объявился Курфейрак с формами для плавки пуль и колодкой для патронов, подходил и хотел сообщить что-то. Грантеру помещали – но это был Грантер, и вероятнее, что он просто от скуки и лени искал себе слушателя.  
Анжольрас отвернулся и быстро вышел из комнаты.   
В любом случае, решил он, по возвращению следует узнать у Грантера, что тот хотел.   
Анжольрас направился в сторону улицы Шарон. Париж кипел – нельзя было не чувствовать его лихорадочное жаркое беспокойство, нельзя было ему не поддаться.   
И Анжольрас поддавался: будущее становилось все реальнее и ближе, и он явственно ощущал, как каждый его шаг, как каждый шаг свободных и смелых людей вокруг приближает революцию.  
***  
Человек с улицы Шарон оказался обычным посредником между поставщиками оружием и подобными «Друзьям азбуки» мелкими революционными кружками; он был рабочим, судя по одежде и выговору, и из его скупых фраз сразу было ясно, что он хорошо осведомлен о том, что происходит на фабриках и в предместьях. К тому же, он оказался очень осторожным и подозрительным, поэтому Анжольрас провел с ним несколько часов, прежде чем получил письмо на имя некого Франциска «Боэси» – очевидный псевдоним. К оружейнику Боэси он уже не успел: дом Боэси был наглухо заперт, и в окнах не горел свет.   
День был потрачен практически впустую. Анжольрас усилием воли осадил в себе поднимающееся раздражение и, сев в фиакр, поехал в «Мюзен». Он чувствовал себя беспричинно вымотанным и надеялся, что новости, принесенные Баорелем, будут полезны. По пути он вспомнил о находке Курфейрака; если без него не придумали места, куда бы ее спрятать, то Анжольрас все же пронесет мешок в свою квартиру. В конце концов, формы для отливки пуль иметь весьма выгодно: их можно оправить в Кугурду, как предложил Прувер, или отыскать способ использовать самостоятельно.   
Баорель не оправдал его ожиданий:  
– Предместье Сен-Антуан молчит, – без приветствия объявил тот Анжольрасу. Однако, вопреки своим словам, Баорель выглядел очень возбужденным и радостным.   
– Но? – спросил Анжольрас.   
– Но армия! – воскликнул Курфейрак, подходя к ним. – Волнения в Люневиле и Эпинале!   
– Сен-Антуан проснется уже завтра! – подхватил Фейи. – Когда до них дойдут вести, что восьмой и тридцать седьмой полки на нашей стороне.   
– Вы забыли про пятьдесят второй, – добавил Комбефер и улыбнулся.   
– Отличные новости, – сказал Анжольрас. – Скоро присоединятся и другие. Революция неизбежна.   
Придет новая эра – эра человеческого гуманизма, равенства, не будет ни одного лишнего человека.  
Комбефер и Фейи перебивали, дополняя, друг друга:  
– Не будет привилегированных и обездоленных, невежества, разрушительного страдания толпы, презрения к нему высших классов, но будет…  
– Единство мира. Когда народ не будет истреблять народ…  
– Прошлое не будет бороться с будущим, ничто не помещает прогрессу. Прогресс – залог гуманизма.   
– Все ближе тот день.   
Анжольрас обвел комнату взглядом, ища новичков; их было всего двое, обоих он не видел раньше. Барон Понмерси совсем перестал ходить на их собрания. Анжольрас не знал, получилось ли у «Друзей азбуки» отлучить его от абсурдных бонапартистских восторгов, противоречащих любому из существующих представлений о человеческих равенстве и свободе, но даже с дремучими взглядами барон Понмерси вызывал симпатию – своей горячностью и, самое главное, искренностью. В нем был потенциал, и со временем Понмерси мог бы стать достойным членом «Друзей азбуки».   
Новички разместились за столом с Леглем, Жоли и Грантером. Анжольрас направился к ним.   
Грантер сидел, развалившись на стуле так, что казалось, будто он вот-вот стечет по нему на пол. Когда Анжольрас подошел, Грантер поднял на него глаза – мутные, пьяные, полностью лишенные блеска – и расплылся в широкой улыбке, обнажая неровные зубы.   
– А вот и он! – воскликнул Грантер и, привстав на месте, нарочито театрально навел руку в его сторону.   
Новички синхронно повернулись к Анжольрасу, вид у них был немного напуганный – свидетельство того, что они пришли на подобную встречу впервые. Курфейрак звал таких «учениками». Он делал это шутя, но по сути бы прав: к «Друзьям азбуки» действительно приходили учиться.   
Однако озлобленное недоверие, написанное на лице одного из новичков, свидетельствовало о трусости мысли и не вызывало никакого уважения.   
– Вот это тот самый Анжольрас! – воскликнул Грантер. Перед ним стояли бутылки, уже явно не те, что утром, из-под вина и полынной настойки, абсолютно пустые.   
– Мы рассказываем этим господам о том, как нынешнее правительство, благодаря скрытой и явной цензуре, умышленно искажает исторические факты о Великой революции, – поделился Боссюэ. – Порочит имена великих людей!  
– Они не верят, – сказал Жоли. – Они не верят в то, что возможно заразиться оспой дважды. Но, в сущности, что мы знаем о медицине! Во врачебной практике бывали и не такие случаи …   
– Анжольрас лидер этого кружка, – продолжил Грантер, перебивая. – Да что там! Он почти лидер всей революции. Он – ее земное воплощение! Нет в целом мире еще одного такого человека, как он...  
– Грантер! – Анжольрас повысил голос, и Грантер осекся. – Ты всегда несешь ерунду.  
– Но разве ты слушаешь меня достаточно, чтобы судить так строго, Анжольрас? Сегодня ты забыл обо мне, а ведь я хотел сообщить тебе нечто важное.   
– Так что же?   
– Важное.   
Анжольрас приподнял брови, ожидая продолжения, но Грантер, с мгновение пристально смотревший на него, пожал плечами и больше ничего не сказал. Анжольрас, помедлив пару секунд, отвернулся, взял стул и подсел к новичкам.   
Первый, тот самый с недоверчивым озлобленным выражением лица, говорил неохотно, а потом и вовсе ушел – ни с кем не попрощавшись. Анжольрас знал, что больше этот человек не придет.   
– Еще один неверный покинул нас, – прокомментировал Грантер, все еще сидевший за тем же столом, но не принимавший участие в разговоре. – Впрочем, я его не виню. Не всем дано, скажем, любить рыбу. Но им еще повезло, ведь есть категория людей с более незавидной участью – эти несчастные не в силах ценить драматический талант. В Опере они зевают, в гостях отмалчиваются, на суде и дебатах вместо наслаждения процессом они вытирают свои потные виски напудренными платками, а после едут по домам в свои пустые, как их головы, постели и спят до семи утра. Нет, господа, я решительно не понимаю таких людей! Лучше быть страстным до выпивки, чем быть в рабстве у бессмысленных попыток произвести впечатление. Да, они бессмысленны! все равно где-нибудь да покажется истинная сущность, так зачем страдать понапрасну. Человека, однако, не изменить: жизнь его в любом случае полна страданий. Такова его участь! Разве рождался когда-нибудь тот, кто был доволен? Кто был счастлив? Поправлюсь – счастлив и не глуп. Вы знаете ответ. Положение, характер – сменяются лишь декорации.   
Грантер говорил громко и сидел достаточно близко, чтобы Анжольрас, привыкший не замечать шума от спорящих вокруг него друзей, слышал каждое слово слишком отчетливо. Вскоре он понял, что невольно вслушивается и одернул себя, возвращая внимание к собеседнику – оставшемуся в «Мюзене» второму новичку, но тот внезапно прервался на полуслове, чтобы с нескрываемым осуждением впиться взглядом в разошедшегося Грантера.  
– Сказал бы ты хоть что-то стоящее, Диоген! – выкрикнул Легль.   
– Диоген бы аскетом и гражданином мира, – Фейи подошел к их столу. – Его бочка и ссоры с Платоном кажутся нелепыми лишь благодаря изначально предвзятой трактовке философии киников. В сущности, Диоген был настоящим республиканцем. Монтескье, Жан-Жак, Локк – Диогену мы обязаны появлением этих имен, конечно, не ему в первую очередь, но вряд ли можно оспорить, что мысли этих великих людей повторяют, пусть и не слово в слово, принципы, которые Диоген провозгласил основой человеческого существования.   
– Фейи прав, – заявил Грантер, хлопая ладонью по столу, – мне далеко до Диогена. Я даже склонен считать, что киники мало чем отличались от эпикурейцев, и могу доказать это. Ибо я, по сути, своей приверженец второй софистики, и признаю это. Более того, я настаиваю на этом…  
Пока он говорил, Фейи успел уйти и увести новичка с собой – Анжольрас не возражал. Жажда свободы, справедливости, вера в людей и бескорыстность Фейи была способна вдохновить каждого человека. Глядя на него, Анжольрас как никогда ясно осознавал, ради чего они все собираются, ради чего рискуют и умрут. Он оставил Грантера рассуждать в одиночестве и отошел к Комбеферу и Курфейраку, стоящим у карты, узнать подробнее о Люневиле и Эпинале, но полностью сосредоточиться на них у него не получалось.  
–… однако я, хотя, подобно Диогену, и не признаю никаких авторитетов, должен признаться, что лукавлю, произнося слово «никаких». Авторитеты идеологические, исторические, моральные, научные, в конце концов, – да, вот их я не признаю! Но я робею перед вами, господа, хотя вы мне и не верите. Я робею перед Анжольрасом, хотя по мне и не заметно.   
– Заметно, – насмешливо возразил Курфейрак.   
Грантер вскинул голову и затем, словно оживившись, развел руками.   
– Анжольрас, рассуди нас, – он заискивающе улыбнулся. Курфейрак фыркнул.   
– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я рассудил? – откликнулся Анжольрас. – Видно ли по тебе, что ты робеешь? Нет. Ты не робеешь выворачивать наизнанку все в мире, но для этого не нужны ни смелость, ни ум.   
Грантер выглядел обиженным, но Анжольрас знал: Грантер не способен был воспринимать всерьез ничего, и услышанное только что для него уже перестало что-либо значить, а к концу вечера и вовсе забудется.   
– Ты говоришь безосновательно отказываешь мне в достоинствах, Анжольрас, – сказал Грантер.   
Анжольрас ничего ему не ответил.   
Комбефер рассуждал, что газеты, как бы ни желали, не имеют права проигнорировать сам факт систематично то и дело возникающих мятежей в армии, и новичок присоединился к нему; он был чем-то похож на барона Понмерси. Лицо его после беседы с Фейи прояснилось, и в нем появилось то, что Анжольрас неоднократно замечал в своих друзьях – вдохновенное желание действовать.   
Сегодня оно было особенно видно: им были пропитаны стихи Прувера, – пусть они посвящались любви, чувство, с которым он их читал, Анжольрас находил и в себе. В этот раз никто не сочинял водевили, не говорил о девушках, – все темы касались близкого восстания.  
Прибавление еще одного участника было бы очень кстати: совсем скоро Анжольрас планировал разослать каждого, кто достоин доверия, на разведку в разные точки Парижа. Новость о новых волнениях в армии подтвердили необходимость данной меры. Чем больше людей услышит и прислушается – тем быстрее все свершится. Остывшие снова загорятся, равнодушные проникнутся, у каждого появится шанс хотя бы на миг ощутить свободу – и пусть за нее придется платить.  
Обычно Анжольрас выходил из «Мюзена» одним из первых, но сегодня позволил себе задержаться: разговоры его друзей рождали неуловимое ощущение общности.   
Многократно усиливали чувство неизбежности.   
Прувер читал стихи, и Анжольрас ловил себя на том, что впервые в жизни наслаждается ими – или, может, причиной того был звенящий голос Жеана, скромного, несгибаемого человека, поэта, истинного гражданина.   
Скоро все свершится – и каждый вдох в комнате приближал это.   
Сквозь общий шум, в котором сливались голоса, послышалось:   
– Я говорил: человеческий удел – страдание. Но кто в этом виноват, спросите вы. Я же отвечу, что в этом, как и во всех остальных вопросах разобрались уже за много веков до нашего рождения. Когда-то все люди жили в мире и согласии, они были счастливы, а что теперь означает это слово? Оно пустое, волшебная мазь для уязвимой плоти. Медея дала ее Ясону, это было началом ее несчастий. Все, кто пытаются осчастливить других, в конце концов будут преданными как она, судьбой или неверной любовью. Справедливости нет в этом! Лжёт тот, кто утверждает обратное. Справедливость исчезла из мира с тех пор, как Астрея улетел на небо. Нам досталось жить в худшем из веков – в веке железном!  
Выкрикнув это, Грантер смолк – или его голос затерялся среди множества других – и больше его было неслышно до самого конца вечера.  
В полночь «Друзья азбуки» начали расходиться.   
Анжольрас вспомнил о находке Курфейрака только после ухода новичка.  
– Грантер заберет мешок к себе, – беспечно отмахнулся Курфейрак.  
– То есть он еще где-то здесь?  
– Да он всегда здесь с утра до позднего вечера, – рассмеялся Курфейрак. Ему не терпелось уйти: он едва не притоптывал на месте и очень выразительно не отрывал взгляда от двери. – Он так настаивал, невозможно было отказать. Вон он там сидит. Лежит? Или спит? До встречи, Анжольрас.  
Грантер действительно сидел за столом, уронив голову на руки, и был смертельно пьян. В «Мюзене» больше никого не осталось кроме них. Анжольрас потряс расслабленного Грантера за плечо, и того замотало от толчков по столешнице. Спустя несколько мгновений Грантер приподнял голову.  
– Где мешок? – медленно, тщательно выговаривая слова, спросил Анжольрас. Грантер поморщился, вздохнул и сделал попытку лечь обратно на стол, но Анжольрас пресек ее, еще раз с силой тряхнув Грантера за плечо.   
– Мешок, Грантер, – сказал Анжольрас. – Ответь мне!   
Молча и медленно Грантер встал и подобрел к креслам. Мешок оказался там же, куда его спрятал Анжольрас днем.   
Анжольрас хотел взять его из рук Грантера, но тот с внезапной прытью отодвинулся и вцепился в свою ношу обеими руками.   
– Я обещал стеречь его, – прохрипел Грантер и, пошатнувшись, с вызовом стиснул мешок в объятьях.   
– Ты его потеряешь по дороге, – возразил Анжольрас. Грантер снова стремился препятствовать ему из каких-то своих неведомых себялюбивых побуждений, и это раздражало. – Ты пьян.   
– Тогда проводи меня, – уперся Грантер. Его покачивало из стороны в сторону, но он не падал. – Я живу… близко. Очень.   
На улице Грантер ступал осторожно, нарочито расправив плечи – но выглядел не трезвее, чем в «Мюзене». Анжольрас шел с ним рядом, следя за тем, чтобы тот не упал и не потерял по пути мешок.   
Было трудно поверить, что Грантер вызвался прятать у себя столь компрометирующие вещи из-за чувства гражданского долга; Грантера, как и любого из «Друзей азбуки», компрометировала уже карта Республики, висящая на стене задней комнаты «Мюзена», однако Анжольрас никогда не назвал бы его сообщником революции: Грантер, казалось, приходил на встречи от скуки; он не принимал участие ни в чем, кроме разговоров, служащих развлекательной, даже не образовательной цели. Грантер считался членом «Друзей азбуки», но не был одним из них.   
– Сегодня я хотел тебе кое-что сказать, – заявил Грантер, приостанавливаясь.   
Анжольрас посмотрел на него – Грантер встал спиной к фонарю, из-за этого его лицо оказалось в тени.   
– Я слушаю тебя.  
Грантер никогда не давал повода считать его одним из них. Анжольрас не имел понятия, откуда взялась та мысль, что Грантер вообще может хотеть этого. Если бы Грантер сделал попытку, выразил искреннюю надежду стать, наконец, причастным к революции, Анжольрас незамедлительно и не сомневаясь дал бы ему шанс. Анжольрас не знал, что именно должен был сказать – сделать – Грантер, но если это были бы правильные слова, достойный поступок, то те годы, которые Грантер провел в ленивых рассуждениях и удовлетворении своих потребностей, забылись бы, потеряли значимость, ибо Грантер обрел смелость хотя бы поверить в справедливость.   
Но все в Грантере убеждало, что ему требовался не шанс – он жаждал лишь внимания. И более, чем всех остальных, он жаждал внимания Анжольраса.   
– Но я уже и не припоминаю, что именно, – запальчиво произнес Грантер. – Я забыл об этом после твоего ухода. Ты ведь, признай, не слушаешь, что я говорю, а я, может быть, способен говорить то, что тебе нравится, тебе стоит лишь послушать меня. Я знаю, что такое справедливость, ведь я, как и ты, тоже рожден свободным человеком, личностью, если угодно, гражданином! Свободу не отнять даже у рабов, и мы все сегодня рабы; да, ты сам говорил это однажды, видишь, я запомнил, Анжольрас. Я помню все, что говоришь, каждое твое слово. Ты мне не веришь – зря. Я докажу тебе. Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что был не прав в своем презрении ко мне. Разве не ты первым должен откидывать всякое презрение, всякие предубеждения против народа? Я часть народа. Ты презираешь меня, ведь я не похож на тебя. Но будь я рабочим, ты бы жалел меня? Презирал бы ты меня или боролся за мое право на свободный труд?  
Грантер так разошелся, что замахал руками, и мешок с стуком упал ему под ноги.   
Грантер снова обвинял кого-то, но не себя, и не имело значения, в чем состояло обвинение и что сейчас Грантер обвинял именно Анжольраса: Грантер не был способен ни на веру, ни на поступок. Грантер не способен был даже дойти самостоятельно до кровати, потому что был пьян.   
– Ты презираешь меня! Но разве это справедливо? Я…  
– Тебе стоит хотя бы раз доказать, что ты не достоин презрения, – оборвал его Анжольрас. – Подними мешок.   
Грантер резко нагнулся и чуть не упал головой вперед, но Анжольрас вовремя его подхватил. Грантер вцепился рукой ему в локоть и неожиданно крепко сжал.   
– Я тобой восхищаюсь, Анжольрас, – невнятно, проглатывая гласные, забормотал Грантер. Его глаза были зажмурены, и он почти навалился на Анжольраса всем телом. Анжольрас оттолкнул его – Грантер отлип от него и, разжав руку, мягко осел на мостовую. – Я, может, как ты считаешь, и достоин презрения, но я прошу тебя: поверь, я все для тебя сделаю. Ничего я не хочу больше, чем это. Я забрал этот…  
Тут Грантер, словно опомнившись, увидел, что сидит на грязной холодной плитке, и поднялся на дрожащие ноги. Анжольрас смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать. Остаток пути они преодолели в молчании.   
Анжольрас поднялся с Грантером по лестнице, проводив до самой двери, посоветовал прятать мешок получше и сразу же, не дождавшись ответа, развернулся и направился обратно, к дому, в котором снимал квартиру. Ему не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы точно знать: пьяный Грантер смотрел ему вслед.  
***  
На следующий день оружейник Боэси вежливо, без ожидаемой настороженности принял его в своем доме. Он был плохо обставлен, стены и потолок покрыты копотью, а пол грязью – дом использовался не для житья. Ружья хранились у Боэси в комнате, бывшей спальне; пока Анжольрас проверял каждое, Боэси внимательно изучал письмо.   
– Что ж, – подвел итог Боэси, положив прочитанное письмо во внутренний карман, – куда будете отвозить?  
Перевозить оружие следовало несколькими заходами, с проверенным извозчиком, не за один, а за несколько дней, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Анжольрас пришел к выводу, что подобные меры предосторожности будут не лишними, после того, как жандармы, очевидно по наводке, нашли склад с пятьюдесятью ружьями в прошлом месяце на улице Понпекур. У живущего на той же улице старьевщика во время обыска обнаружился ящик, пахнущий порохом, с оберточной бумагой для патронов внутри – вести о приговоре к десятилетней каторге подобно чуме тотчас облетели весь Париж.   
Анжольрас умел учиться на ошибках – и своих, и чужих – и понимал, что в данном деле умеренная аккуратность лучше необдуманной спешки.  
Спешить нельзя было, но и медлить – тоже. Перевоз начинался с сегодняшнего дня.   
Договорившись с оружейником, Анжольрас зашел в «Мюзен» посоветоваться с Комбефером насчет Кугурды, но там не оказалось никого, кроме Жоли, с ожесточением читающего медицинский учебник.   
– Экзамены, – рассеяно пояснил Жоли. – Если ты ищешь Комбефера, то я понятия не имею, где он. Он бросил меня еще час назад.   
Ждать возвращения Комбефера Анжольрас не стал. Вместо этого он сказал Жоли о завтрашнем сборе в «Мюзене» и направился в «Семь бильярдов» на Матюрен-Сен-Жак, где проводили время все более-менее сочувствующие Республике студенты. Там Анжольрас заметил Баореля, играющего в карты на собственные сапоги, и в окружении небольшой толпы – Курфейрака, размахивающего деревянной шпагой. Отведя последнего в сторону, Анжольрас сказал:   
– Завтра проведем тайное собрание. Предупреди всех, чтобы завтра пришли в «Мюзен». Мне надо сделать важное объявление.   
Он не сразу понял, что Курфейрак был навеселе и все происходящее воспринимал как игру.   
– Объявление какого рода? – кокетливо поинтересовался тот и подергал бровями. – Важное, да?   
– Несомненно. Курфейрак, сосредоточься.   
Курфейрак пообещал выполнить поручение, после того как придет в себя, и Анжольрас оставил его. Он решил, что сам наведается завтра после встречи «Друзей азбуки» в Кугурду.   
После разговора с Курфейраком Анжольрасу удалось договориться на передачу форм для выплавки пуль, хранившихся у Грантера, группе рабочих, с которыми «Друзья азбуки» несколько раз встречались у фехтовальщика на улице Котт, в обмен на ящик готовых патронов. Этот договор был чистым везением: с Клодом – одним из рабочих – Анжольрас столкнулся при выходе из «Семи бильярдов».  
Ружья были практически у них на руках, часть армии была на стороне революции, всеобщее возбуждение было уже осязаемым – все это требовало решительных действий. Анжольрас рассчитывал успеть произвести ревизию до того, как последняя партия ружей доедет до места – у него было еще два дня. На Кугурду он планировал потратить завтрашний вечер и еще день после, поэтому формы для отливки необходимо было передать сегодня же.   
Анжольрас не знал, где Грантер проводил время вне встреч в «Мюзене» и собраний в «Коринфе», но предположение его оправдалось – Грантер еще спал. Он открыл дверь спустя несколько минут непрерывного стука и замер, одной рукой вцепившись в косяк, другой – в ручку двери, и безмолвно уставившись на Анжольраса красными глазами.  
– Я пришел за тем, что ты вчера забрал, – сказал Анжольрас, теряя терпение.   
Грантер открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но вместо слов из него вырвалось какое-то хриплое невнятное бульканье. Грантер прочистил горло и посторонился, пропуская Анжольраса внутрь.   
– Я… – Грантер запнулся и неловким движением поправил мятый распахнутый до груди воротник рубашки. – Я недавно проснулся. Подожди немного.  
И он торопливо скрылся в спальне. Послышался плеск воды, а затем звон упавшего на пол таза. Анжольрас медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь. Он уже пожалел, что сразу не отобрал у Грантера этот чертов мешок, что не послал кого-нибудь к нему в квартиру вместо себя; за последние два дня Грантер словно специально старался опуститься в его глазах еще ниже – Анжольрас был готов терпеть бездейственное присутствие Грантера на собраниях, но не мириться с попытками помешать их делу, поиграться с их идеалами.   
Анжольрас обошел гостиную – судя по письменному столу, она была совмещена с неким подобием рабочего кабинета – в поисках мешка. У книжного шкафа, стоящего в углу, нижние полки закрывались дверцами, и Анжольрас, откинув расшатанную щеколду, распахнул их – за ними не оказалось ничего кроме мертвых мух и старой паутины.   
Как только Анжольрас поднялся на ноги, успев заметить, что на полках перед книгами скопился толстый слой многодневной пыли, Грантер вышел из спальни – в чистой одежде, со свежим порезом от бритвы на щеке и мешком в руке.  
– В целости и сохранности, – торжественно объявил Грантер и передал мешок Анжольрасу. – Как и обещал. Признайся, Анжольрас, что ты не верил в меня. Ты ведь думал, что умудрился потерять его где-то между лестницей и дверным проемом; что же, теперь ты видишь, что ошибался.  
По Грантеру, хотя он и старался держаться непринужденно, было видно, что вчера он лег спать не протрезвевшим, остатки хмеля еще не покинули его организм, и лицо даже после мытья оставалось опухшим.  
– Ты меня задержал, – ответил Анжольрас, не скрывая раздражения. Грантер обожал жаловаться и трезвым, но – вчера он доходчиво это продемонстрировал – в пьяном состоянии его претензии из саркастичных превращались в почти слезливые.  
– Но ведь я помог вам, – упрямо возразил Грантер. Он был явно задет словами Анжольраса и не понимал, что сделал не так.  
– Твоя помощь была бы оценена, если бы ты не напился вчера, – Анжольрас заглянул в мешок, проверяя, не умудрился ли Грантер, вопреки своим заверениям, потерять что-нибудь; его опасения не оправдались: все формы были внутри.   
– То есть ты считаешь, что я несерьезен? Нет-нет, Анжольрас. Я стараюсь изо всех сил, будь же милостив ко мне. Я только человек, и поэтому я не хуже остальных. Во мне тоже есть чувство справедливости, неумолимость даже – эти же качества ты ценишь выше прочих.   
– Я не вижу, в чем именно я ошибался, – сказал Анжольрас. – Вчера ты настоял, чтобы я проводил до дома, сегодня ты заставляешь меня ждать. Ты ни в чем меня не разубедил.  
Он направился к выходу, но Грантер вдруг, изменившись в лице и мигом растеряв всю свою напускную вальяжность, бросился вперед и перегородил ему путь.   
– Ты не можешь принять мою помощь без упреков, – воскликнул Грантер. – Я уже говорил, что не такой, каким ты меня считаешь. Дай мне шанс, Анжольрас. Я все сделаю.   
Теперь Анжольрас точно видел: Грантер, конечно же, до сих пор не протрезвел. У него были дерганные смазанные движения, нечеткая дикция. В здравом рассудке Грантер старался производить впечатление на окружающих и никогда не вел себя так бесхарактерно.   
Сейчас вид у него был умоляющий – и впервые искренний.   
– Республике дорог каждый, – припечатал Грантер.   
– Ты не веришь в это.   
– Я верю в тебя.  
– Ты повторяешься.   
Чтобы добиться сочувствия, Грантер был готов солгать даже самому себе; он говорил Анжольрасу, не в первый раз: «я все для тебя сделаю» – но не мог сделать даже для себя. Может быть, Грантер действительно верил, что способен на что-то ради него, Анжольрас не знал и не хотел знать: достаточно было видеть, как Грантер раз за разом опровергает собственные слова.  
Анжольрас явственно ощущал, что если проведет с Грантером в одном помещении еще несколько минут, то непременно, против своей воли будет снова втянут в какой-нибудь абсурдный, ни к чему не ведущий спор.   
Клод обещал дождаться его в «Мюзене», и Анжольрас не имел права задерживаться.  
– Я ухожу.  
Он прошел мимо Грантера и уже отворил дверь, когда тот выкрикнул ему в спину:  
– Подумай об этом!  
Анжольрас, не обернувшись, вышел из его квартиры и направился на встречу с Клодом, пешком – Грантер действительно жил очень близко к «Мюзену».  
***  
Курфейрак отлично справился: на собрание в этот раз пришли все, кого Анжольрас надеялся привлечь к задуманному – но одного человека все равно не хватало.   
– А я? – воскликнул Грантер. – Я-то ведь здесь!  
***  
Кугурда была настроена решительно. Приходить туда еще раз не было необходимости, и освободившийся вечер Анжольрас планировал потратить на Менскую заставу: Грантер не справился с заданием, на которое сам же вызвался, – но вместе с Анжольрасом к Ришфе пошел Прувер, не сумевший выбить из масонской ложи однозначного твердого ответа, и вскоре Анжольрас оставил его там одного. Прувер говорил воинственно, в несвойственной ему отрывистой манере и очень быстро завладел всеобщим вниманием. Благодаря Пруверу под одобрительные выкрики возрождался угасший было боевой дух – эта цель была достигнута.  
Оставалось еще одно немаловажное дело – удостовериться, что все ружья были в их полном распоряжении.   
Помещение под них нашел Баорель, оно находилось недалеко от «Коринфа», в подвале дома, стоящего в неосвещенном безымянном переулке между улицами Вильнёв и Клэри. Ключа было два: первый был отдан Боэси, второй лежал у Анжольраса во внутреннем кармане жилета.   
Существовало одно упущение, которое надо было исправить: кроме Баореля никто из «Друзей азбуки» не знал точный адрес, где хранились ружья.   
«Коринф» был по пути. Анжольрас зашел в него, надеясь встретить Легля или Курфейрака – они приходили сюда чаще остальных. Однако никого из них не было видно; за одним из столов, самым близким к выходу, сидел Грантер с каким-то человеком. Тот расположился спиной к дверям, и Анжольрас, видевший лишь его затылок, подумал, что это может быть Жоли. Приблизившись, Анжольрас понял, что ошибся: этот человек был ему незнаком. Грантер, рассказывающий что-то своему собеседнику, заметив Анжольраса, прервался и криво улыбнулся. Взгляд у него забегал.  
– Ты здесь один? – спросил Анжольрас.   
– У меня есть компания. Но если ты имеешь в виду храбрых вассалов Республики, то последний из них оставил меня несколько часов назад. Ты что-то замышляешь, Анжольрас? У тебя загадочный вид.  
– Тебя это не касается, – отрезал Анжольрас. – Продолжай потягивать абсент.   
– Ты повторяешься.   
Анжольрас, не ответив, вышел из «Коринфа» и быстрым шагом направился к складу.   
– Подожди! – крикнул Грантер ему вслед.   
Анжольрас не остановился.   
Грантер догнал его спустя несколько секунд и, задыхаясь, зачастил:  
– Почему ты не остановился? Куда ты идешь? Ты живешь в другой стороне.   
– Не ходи за мной, – бросил Анжольрас. Когда Грантер не послушался, он повысил голос. – Я сказал, не ходи за мной!  
Грантер замер, и Анжольрас развернулся к нему.   
– На Менской заставе ты доказал, чего стоишь. Теперь возвращайся в кабак.   
Грантер молча смотрел на него. Анжольрас, не найдя у него на лице ни тени стыда, вины или хотя бы смущения, оставил его стоять посреди улицы и продолжил путь. Несколько раз он оборачивался, но Грантера не было видно; Грантер больше не шел за ним.   
Завернув в нужный переулок, Анжольрас украдкой огляделся по сторонам. В сущности, это был даже не переулок – грязный зловонный проход между двумя изветшалыми домами, стоящими под заметным углом к друг другу. Один из домов, паршиво построенный, просел в грунт – и его первый этаж закрыли на вечный ремонт, кроме той комнаты, в которую Боэси должен был перевести ружья.   
В темноте дома казались заброшенными и мертвыми. С улицы Клэри донеслось нестройное пение: несколько студентов вышли из ближайшего кабака. Анжольрас поспешил достать ключ и, быстро открыв замок, захлопнул за собой дверь.   
Он лишь успел зажечь лампу и плотнее задернуть занавеску на крохотном окошке, прежде чем раздался стук. Анжольрас застыл. Подвал был замаскирован под жилое помещение: тут стояла кровать, табуретка с тазом для умывания и ветхий шкаф с отваливающимися створками –меблировка осталась от прежнего владельца, и ее не стали убирать, но даже ненаблюдательный человек понял бы, что здесь никто не живет. Стук повторился, став громче, и Анжольрас подошел вплотную к двери.   
– Кто? – спросил он.   
– Анжольрас? – позвал Грантер.   
Анжольрас распахнул дверь и за воротник втащил его внутрь.   
– Зажгли свет и не шуми.   
Грантер повиновался беспрекословно.   
И та сосредоточенная покорность, с которой Грантер принялся выполнять его приказ, неуместная после провала с Менской заставой, после всех случаев, произошедших за последние три дня, когда Грантер, не помогая, только препятствуя, вторгался в их дела, словно имел на это право, разозлила Анжольраса еще сильнее.   
Ружья находились под кроватью. Боэси доставил их в деревянных ящиках, заколоченных гвоздями. В шкафу Анжольрас нашел лом – его заранее принес Баорель, любивший все, что без труда можно было использовать как оружие.   
Грантер начал говорить, как только Анжольрас вскрыл первый ящик.   
– Ты полон неожиданностей, Анжольрас. Не знал, что ты умеешь обращаться с ломом; впрочем, не зная тебя, я бы отказал тебе и в навыках ведения любого боя, будь то уличная драка или фехтование: твоя внешность, Анжольрас, всех вводит в заблуждение, я не один такой дурак.   
Анжольрас коротко взглянул на него – Грантер стоял к нему в пол оборота, прислонившись бедрами к столу и медленно раскачивая пальцем пустую бутылку, и откуда она появилась, Анжольрас не имел понятия. Он старался сосредоточиться на ружьях.  
Свет был рассеянный и слабый, он плохо освещал и создавал много таких же рассеянных, дряблых теней. Одна из них тянулась от фигуры Грантера к ящику. Пока Анжольрас вскрывал второй, Грантер продолжал:  
– Заблуждения – это мираж, которому мы следуем добровольно, с радостью, с восторгом, иногда даже с трепетом. Я был подвержен им, правда, недолго. В период моей цветущей юности я одновременно познал множество вещей. Самыми важными из них были только две: первая состояла в том, что все неизменно, вторая вытекала из первой и была ее следствием – все, кто утверждают обратное, либо тупее осла, либо отъявленные лжецы, вертят тобой как хотят. Я презираю первых и ненавижу вторых. Ты, я знаю, не отрицай, ты чувствуешь то же самое.  
– Я презираю тебя, – сказал Анжольрас. Все ружья были на месте.  
– Вот я наконец-то добился твоего признания.   
– Ты был необычайно настойчив, – парировал Анжольрас, – и ты получил, что хотел. Теперь мне ясно, что ты добивался именно моего презрения, поэтому я даю тебе его.   
– Неужели ты даже презираешь меня из жалости? – Грантер пружинисто шагнул по направлению к Анжольрасу, но запнулся о ящик. Анжольрас, зачем-то дернувший рукой, скорее увидел, чем ощутил, как предплечье прорезает торчащий из деревянной стенки погнутый гвоздь. Белый рукав рубашки намок и прилип к коже.   
– Господи, – произнес Грантер. – Анжольрас, у тебя вся рука в крови.  
Анжольрас встал, чувствуя, как кровь толчками вытекает из пореза – гвоздь вошел глубоко – накрыл оба ящика крышками и задвинул обратно под кровать. Потом он шире разорвал рукав, чтобы рассмотреть пострадавший участок.   
– Я не силен в медицине, – нервно сказал Грантер, подойдя к нему, – но уверен, что в таких случаях раны промывают и заматывают. В том тазу есть вода, позволь… позволь мне помочь.  
– Я промою сам, – ответил Анжольрас. Он отодрал рукав до локтя и бросил на стол.   
– Но ты не сможешь сам обмотать рану, – запротестовал Грантер. – Тебе даже нечем. У меня есть чистый платок и галстук. Платок я сложу и приложу к твоей ране, а галстуком обмотаю вокруг руки. Так ты хотя бы сможешь дойти до дома.   
– Ты прав. Действуй.  
Анжольрас обмыл руку и протянул ее Грантеру. Тот вытащил из внутреннего кармана платок, чуть не уронив его на пол, и неуверенно подступил к Анжольрасу сначала сбоку, затем попробовал спереди, но приложить платок у него все никак не получалось. У Анжольраса начала дрожать от напряжения рука. Кровь снова потекла.  
– Давай, может, присядем, будет сподручнее, – по-деловому предложил Грантер.   
Он выглядел напряженным и, когда они сели на кровать, Анжольрас заметил, что его пальцы подрагивают.   
Грантер стянул галстук и принялся обматывать – слишком осторожно, платок еле держался.   
– Туже, – указал Анжольрас. – Еще. Вот так.  
Грантер затянул узел и дотронулся до импровизированной повязки, медленно, ребром ладони провел вниз и сжал пальцами запястье. Анжольрас поднял голову – лицо Грантера было очень близко. Грантер поймал его взгляд, его хватка стала ощутимее – и вот тогда, еще перед тем, как Грантер подался к нему, Анжольрас понял. Чужое дыхание мазнуло по губам, и в тот же миг он оттолкнул Грантера так резко, что Грантер с грохотом свалился вниз и проехался спиной по доскам.   
– Мне все равно, чем ты занимаешься и кем являешься, – проговорил Анжольрас, – но не смей лезть с этим ко мне.   
– Я люблю тебя, – ответил Грантер. Голос его был приглушен: он перевернулся и уткнулся лицом в пол.   
– Нет, – возразил Анжольрас.   
Подойдя, он рывком поднял Грантера на ноги. Грантер был не пьян, публики, на которую он любил играть, тоже не было, и его кураж растворялся на глазах. Грантер был уязвлен, и Анжольрас видел это.   
Грантер молчал.  
– Пора, – сказал Анжольрас. Они и так пробыли тут слишком долго. – Уходи первый.   
– Ты, Анжольрас, думаешь обо мне неправильно. Я такой не по своей воле. Люди – картины окружающего их мира, люди отвратительны, мир отвратителен. Это замкнутый круг.   
Грантеру словно было тяжело изъясняться, когда он просто стоял, без манерности, бахвальства, красноречия, дающегося от курительной трубки или бутылки спиртного – без всего, за чем ему было удобно и привычно прятаться. Даже в желтом свете, полускрытый тенями, он выглядел бледным и больным – человек, никогда не пытающийся бороться, не выживающий, но и не живущий.   
– Нет никакого круга, – возразил Анжольрас, открывая перед ним дверь. – Люди такие, какими они выбирают быть. Люди то же самое, что и их поступки.   
После ухода Грантера свет и тени исчезли: Анжольрас погасил все свечи и вышел на улицу.  
Ключ от двери он положил обратно во внутренний карман жилета. В ближайшие дни он покажет, где находятся ружья, Комбеферу и заберет второй ключ у Боэси. Ружья – начало.   
В воздухе витал запах болезни – и раз нет иного выхода, они избавятся от нее силой. Анжольрас знал, что он не один, есть сотни и тысячи таких же – и они все положат свои жизни ради этой цели.   
Будущее, к которому они стремились, почти уже стало реальностью.   
***


End file.
